


If love is blind, cross out my eyes

by Blood_kink



Series: pointless pwps [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Gerard Way, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink
Summary: Frank felt Gerard wrap the blindfold around his face and tighten it. Frank reached blindly behind him to where Gerard was, and sighed in relief when he made contact with his lover's face."Shh," Gerard said and kissed Frank's hand gently. "I'm here, baby.""What are you going to do to me?" Frank asked, and when Gerard didn't respond he added, "...sir?""I'm going to take good care of you, Frankie."----or in which Gerard blindfolds Frank and is a fucking tease the whole time.---prompt: blindfolded
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: pointless pwps [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	If love is blind, cross out my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> me naming a fic after a song or song lyrics because I can't come up with titles? more likely that you think.  
> Anyway enjoy this garbage.

They were in the hotel's restaurant having dinner before each went into their rooms, and Frank was pretty much exhausted. He leaned on Gerard's shoulder as the man was eating, and Gerard turned slightly to look at him. 

"M'tired," Frank explained, and Gerard smiled at him so gently it made Frank's heart melt. 

Gerard didn't say anything back, but he held Frank's hand from under the table. He went back to eating, and talking to Ray and Mikey. Frank merely closed his eyes, and he told himself he wasn't going to fall asleep until he was in his bed. For a while he was hearing the guys conversations and sometimes muttering something while keeping his eyes closed. Soon he couldn't make out what they were saying and then they just became a background noise.

Frank was woken up later, by the sound of Gerard's voice telling him to get up. He looked up at Gerard like a confused kid, and then he remembered that he was still in the restaurant and not in his bed. He'd fallen asleep. Gerard called him again. 

"Frank," he said in a soft voice. "C'mon, let's get your ass to bed." 

"Will you carry me to bed, Gee?" Frank made a pouty face and reached towards Gerard. Frank always got needy after shows. Specially for Gerard's attention. " _Please?"_

Gerard only rolled his eyes because he knew it made no sense to argue with Frank right now, so he complied. 

"Fine, but hurry up, the guys are waiting for us in the elevator," He said. Frank made a quick job of wrapping himself around Gerard, and Gerard made his way to the elevator with Frank on his arms. 

"Spoiled much?" Mikey teased when he saw them, Ray just laughed. 

"Fuck off." 

The elevators doors closed, and they started to make their way up to their floor. 

Once they'd entered Frank's room—after having to look through each of his pockets to see where he'd left the key, and having Gerard almost drop him—the first thing Gerard did was to place him on his bed. Frank felt like a fucking princess, but he wasn't complaining at all. He loved being Gerard's princess, after all. Before Gerard had a chance to back away, Frank cupped his face and placed a very gentle kiss on his lips. 

It was a short kiss. Gerard had pulled away, so he could straddle Frank's hips and kiss him again. Frank hummed into the kiss, loving the way Gerard was playing with his lip ring. Frank would fumble with Gerard's shirt, getting his hands under it to touch at his skin. Gerard got the memo, and took off his shirt—Frank took the opportunity to take his off as well— and connected his lips with Frank again. Frank was always amazed by the way Gerard's skin contrasted with Frank's tattooed one. He specially loved how even though Frank's ink already marked a lot of his body, Gerard would always want to add his own marks in forms of hickeys and sometimes bruises. They just made out like this for a while, not really deepening the kiss or making it more heated. It was just lovely.

This time Frank was pulling away to get some air back into his system. As Frank catches his breath Gerard started kissing Frank's neck. Frank let himself enjoy the feeling of Gerard's mouth against his skin, and he gasped when he felt him mouth at his nipple and with his hand rub at the other. 

"Gee," he said and when Gerard turned to look at him he was looking at Frank with lust. 

He crashed his lips into Frank. Gerard licked around Frank's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Frank opened his mouth slightly to let Gerard's tongue in. He let Gerard take control of the kiss, his tongue dominating Frank's and caressing around the inside's of his mouth. Frank made a sound when Gerard broke the kiss. 

"Why don't you undress for me, Frank?" He said, his voice taking a dominant tone. Frank knew where all of this was going and he smiled.

"Yes, sir."

Gerard got off Frank and sat back to watch Frank undress himself. Frank started unzipping his pants and bit his lip when he saw Gerard had already taken his own cock out. He was stroking himself slowly, and growing hard. Frank's mouth watered at the sight. Frank lowered his boxers and let them fall to the side of the bed. 

By now Frank had already gone hard from seeing Gerard touch himself, and Frank ached to do the same, but he knew he wasn't allowed to. Frank wasn't allowed to touch himself unless Gerard gave him permission. He looked over at Gerard, and he didn't even need to speak to tell Frank what to do. All it took was to see Gerard's eyebrow raised, and Frank knew. 

He kneeled on the bed. His arms behind his back and his head looking down submissively.

"Good boy," he heard Gerard say, probably with a smirk. The bed shifted and Gerard had gotten up to look for something in his bag. Frank curiously glanced toward's Gerard, but when Gerard stood up with a bottle of lube, and something else, he immediately looked away. This was going to be good. 

The bed dipped again and Gerard was behind Frank, breathing right at his neck. 

"What's the safe word, sugar?" 

"Blue." With that, Gerard placed a kiss below his ear, and put a red blindfold in front of Frank's face, letting Frank know he was about to blindfold him. 

Frank felt Gerard wrap the blindfold around his face and tighten it. Frank reached blindly behind him to where Gerard was, and sighed in relief when he made contact with his lover's face. 

"Shh," Gerard said and kissed Frank's hand gently. "I'm here, baby." 

"What are you going to do to me?" Frank asked, and when Gerard didn't respond he added, "...sir?"

"I'm going to take good care of you, Frankie." 

Gerard nuzzled Frank's neck sucking at the skin lightly. Because he could not see, Frank could only focus on the sensations Gerard was creating with each touch on Frank's skin. His hands were playing with Frank's nipples, while his mouth was busy creating bruises on his skin. Frank could feel Gerard's cock on his back, leaking with precum. Frank pressed himself back onto him, and rolled his hips slowly. 

Gerard moaned into his neck. _"Hnng-fuck."_

" _Gee,"_ Frank whimpered, wanting Gerard to touch his cock. " _P-please."_

But Gerard pulled away, leaving Frank cold and confused. He cried trying to get Gerard back but when he reached back he wasn't there anymore.

"Lie down," Gerard instructed.

Frank's head followed where his voice came from. Gerard was probably standing by the end of the bed. 

"Hands above your head." 

Frank did as he was told, and he squirmed excited about what was happening. He lied down expecting what was coming next, trying his best to focus if he could hear Gerard and where he was. Fear settled in his gut when he couldn't locate Gerard, and he almost thought that Gerard had left him. After another minute of silence, the bed dipped and all of Frank's panic left his body. 

His breath hitched when Gerard's hands made contact with his thighs, and got in between them. 

"You're so pretty Frank, did you know that?" He leaned over to kiss at his navel, and nosed right above where his pubic hair began. 

Frank let out a yelp when he felt Gerard give a short lick to his cock. 

" _Ah-"_ Frank whined when Gerard's tongue lapped his underside. "Y-you always remind me that I am, sir." 

"So fucking pretty," Gerard repeated and took Frank's dick into his mouth.

Frank arched his back and moaned, " _Oh, fuck-_ _"_

Gerard bobbed his head up and down, enveloping Frank's cock completely and making Frank moan. Frank wished he wasn't blindfolded, he wanted to see Gerard go down on him, his lips stretched around his cock. But the fact that he couldn't see him, made the blowjob even better because Frank was focusing completely on the feeling of Gerard's mouth on him. Plus, from all the times Gerard has sucked Frank off, Frank has a pretty good mental image of how he must look like.

Frank was close, his legs trembled and his moans became more breathy and whiny. He was arching his back, he was fucking there, just a little bit more and he would be cumming. Gerard pulled off his cock, with a pop. Frank actually growled. 

"Not yet, sugar," Gerard said with a chuckle at Frank's protests. " _You've such a pretty cock, Frank."_

He then sucked on the tip and spit onto Frank's cock. Frank could only imagine how obscene that must've looked. He was sure that if he didn't have the little self control he had, he would've just came right now. Gerard squeezed his base. 

"Looks so pretty covered in my spit." 

Frank blushed hard, and covered his face with his arms. " _P-please, sir._ "

Relief filled his body when Frank heard Gerard uncap the bottle of lube. Without thinking it, Frank widened his legs, presenting himself to his boyfriend. Gerard teased at his rim with his fingers, and Frank whined. 

_"Please."_

_"Shh,_ _baby I got you,"_ Gerard said, and slipped his finger inside Frank, but didn't move it yet. 

Frank, desperate, started fucking himself down onto Gerard's finger, but Gerard stilled his hips with his other hand.

"I said I got you, Frank. Just relax, I'll do all the work."

Gerard added a second finger and started moving them in and out while his other hand rested on Frank's thigh, feeling him up. Frank bit his lip and would whine whenever Gerard's fingers would touch his prostate teasingly. Frank bucked his hips in attempt to get Gerard to touch him there. Then Gerard curved his fingers just like Frank wanted him to do, making pleasure spark on his lower half. 

_"Fuck,"_ Frank moaned as Gerard started stimulating his prostate. _"Daddy..."_

"Mmm, I love it when you call me Daddy," Gerard said. He thrusted a third finger in, and Frank arched his back. "Do you like when Daddy fingerfucks you?"

" _Ah-ah-ah."_ Frank kept moaning as Gerard sped his fingers up, hitting his prostate. " _Mhmm._ "

"So good, your hole is sucking my fingers so good, baby." He mouthed at Frank's necks. "Can't wait to see how it sucks my cock in." 

" _Daddy..."_ Frank started, but choked halfway into a groan. "M'ready, _please."_

Gerard pulled his fingers out, and Frank clenched down into nothing. He could feel Gerard's cock prodding at his entrance, and if it weren't for Gerard's grip on his hips, Frank would push himself down onto it. Gerard did no attempt to push in past the rim, he just circled it, while he peppered kissed from Frank's jaw to his chest. Frank started whining and grabbed at Gerard's hair, wishing he could look him in the eye and show how much he needed to be fucked. 

" _Gee,"_ he called. "Stop teasing, please." 

He hated being teased and Gerard knew it, so he did it more. Gerard would tease Frank all the time. He would whisper dirty words into his ear during soundcheck, telling Frank exactly what he planned on doing after the show was over. 

_Can't wait to fuck that ass of yours once we're in the hotel. M'gonna make you beg for it though. Tease you until you're crying for my cock. And I'll just shut you up by fucking into you so hard you can't even form a sentence. I'll fuck you so hard you will feel it for days. Would you like that, Frankie?_

He would leave Frank all hot and bothered. And then Gerard had the audacity to tease Frank during the show. He would grind into him, moan right into his fucking ear, palm himself. Sometimes it would be too much for Frank to handle that he would end up humping the speakers or his guitar. That kind of behavior would result into Frank getting punished. 

_Was my baby so needy he couldn't wait til after to get off? Such a dirty boy, cumming in his pants. Don't you know you're not allowed to touch yourself without my permission?_

Frank would've answered that Gerard had done the same and had touched himself on stage. But that was different, Gerard was the dom in the relationship. Frank couldn't go bossing him around when it came to sex or anything in that area. So he would just whine and apologize, and let Gerard shove him in the first closet they could find to give him his punishment. 

_I want to hear you count each of them, sugar._

And yet, after all the teasing Gerard did. The fucker would still go and continue to tease him in the bedroom. 

"Not yet, baby," he said into his ear, and pulled away completely. "Show me how bad you need me. Beg for it." 

Frank whimpered and tried reaching out for Gerard, he needed him now. 

" _Sir,"_ He called to no avail. 

Frank couldn't use his face and eyes to help himself beg, so he turned around deciding to let his body show how needy he was. He arched his back and widened his legs. His chest and face were on the bed, while his ass was up and presenting himself to Gerard. He knew that this was Gerard's favorite position because it just emphasized the fact that Frank was completely at his mercy. Gerard could use Frank however he pleased, and Frank would just take it like the good slut he was.

Frank's hands spread his cheeks, moaning at the contact, and let Gerard have full view of his hole. Frank knew that of course he wasn't allowed to touch himself, so he just teased his fingers around his rim. 

_"Please,"_ he whined. _"Sir...I need your cock so much. I feel so empty without it. It hurts."_

 _"Yeah?"_ He felt Gerard's hands on his hips. 

"Mhmm, please sir," he begged. "Need to be filled and fucked by you. Need my Daddy's cock— _Ah."_

Gerard finally, _finally,_ started pushing in. That alone was enough to make Frank a babbling mess who only knew the words _please_ and _fuck._ He repeated them like prayers. Gerard stopped once he was all the way in, and stayed still to let Frank adjust. As much as he knew that Frank liked it rough and to hurt, Gerard knew Frank's limits and when instead of causing pain into pleasure, he was just causing pain. That's why he always waited for Frank's approval to start moving. Frank was eternally grateful to have such a considerate and patient boyfriend. 

Frank relaxed his body, getting used to the feeling of Gerard's cock inside him. He moved his hips slightly, trying to communicate that Gerard could move. But Frank knew that Gerard only began to fuck into him at the sound of a verbal confirmation. Frank was so overwhelmed by the pleasure he was in, that he had forgotten how to form words. He whined desperate. 

"Use your words, baby," Gerard reminded him, drawing invisible circles on his hip with his finger. "What do you want?"

"P-please," he barely managed to say. "Move, move. _Fuck me._ " 

Frank squirmed, and whimpered, wanting nothing but for Gerard to fuck him already.

And Gerard pulled out all the way to the tip, and slammed back inside. 

" _Oh fuck."_

His boyfriend wasted no time and started slamming merciless into Frank, knowing that once Frank adjusted he could take about everything. And how good was he at it. He was taking all of Gerard's cock in and out with no problem, feeling his every move, feeling him nice and deep and hard, fucking everywhere. 

"So good, baby." Gerard praised him. He angled for his prostate, finding it easy, and directed his thrusts to abuse of the spot. 

Frank's mouth was forming an 'o' in a silent moan against the bedsheets. His body was trembling, begging for the sweet release that neared with every thrust. He wasn't going to last, Frank was so close and he needed to cum now. He wanted to tell Gerard that he was close, to beg him to let him cum, but all he managed to get out was breathy _ah ah ah's._

Fortunately his boyfriend knew Frank perfectly, and when he was getting close. 

"You close, Frankie?" He asked. 

Frank responded in a broken moan, that soon turned into a cry when Gerard yanked him by his arms and into a sitting position over his cock. This allowed Gerard to thrust deeper into Frank. 

_"Daddy!"_ Frank whined. He arched his back, craving more. 

"Are you going to cum for me?" 

" _Y-yes, please, I want to cum,"_ He babbled. Tears were dampening his blindfold. "S-sir, mmm, _Daddy."_

Gerard bit down onto his shoulder. "Cum for me, baby. I want to feel you cum around my cock."

It took one more thrust and Frank was cumming untouched. He cried and shook almost violently as his orgasm hit him in several waves, extending all over his body making him oversensitive to the touch. So every thrust and everywhere where Gerard was holding him felt like fire. Frank was letting high pitched whines fall out of his mouth. He slumped onto Gerard's arms like a rag doll. 

"Gee," he called. "Please." 

"I'm almost there, sugar," Gerard grunted, speeding up. His thrusts becoming erratical. "Hold on a little longer, I'm almost done." 

"Please," Frank whined again. "Cum inside me, Daddy." 

And with that, Gerard buried himself into Frank, filling him. 

"Fuck, baby." 

Gerard held him tightly, as he came down from his high. He breathed right into Frank's neck, kissing him gently while making shushing noises to calm Frank down. He praised him about how good he was. 

Frank gasped when he felt Gerard move, for he was still buried inside him, even though his cock had softened now, it made Frank squirm with oversensitivity. Gerard pulled out his cock and slowly laid them down. Gerard's hands where behind his head untying the blindfold. 

Frank opened his eyes slightly, blinking several times to let his surroundings take form around him. And finally he looked at Gerard, smiling fondly.

"You okay?" Gerard asked gently, while wiping the cum from their bodies with his shirt. 

Frank nodded, bringing Gerard's lips to his own and kissing him lazily. "Yes," he answered after. "I'm feeling great. Thank you." 

He could barely keep his eyes open. His exhaustion had kicked in again, making Frank drift in and out of consciousness. Frank just let Gerard move him around so they were both pressed together under the covers.

Before his drowsiness won over him, he muttered, "I love you." 

"I love you too Frank." 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so random question. do you prefer bottom Gerard or bottom Frank? It's for science...  
> (oh, and kudos and comments are nice. They really motivate me to write... whatever the fuck this is.)


End file.
